New Year's Resolution
by The Letter Z
Summary: Ginny Weasley was not looking forward her sixth year at Hogwarts withour her beloved Harry. This year there'd be no safe arms to hide in, and no emerald eyes to drown in. Just a year by her lonesome. So there's only one resolution to make. Getting over hi


Ginny Weasley sat on the edge of her best friend, Madeline's, bed. Today was August 31, 1997, and Ginny was ready to head off to her 6th year at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yet, she couldn't get her mind off of Harry, the boy she was in love with. He had broken up with her to protect her, so why did she feel like all her defenses were gone?

"Ok Gin, take this." Madeline instructed, handing Ginny a lavender piece of Muggle paper. Ginny couldn't help but eyeball at the color, because when you grow up in a pureblooded family, you never saw colored parchment.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" She questioned.

"Oh, I forgot, you've never been here before the school year starts! You usually come much earlier in the summer," Madeline hit her forehead. "Ok, well, it's a tradition I do with who ever is over. So you and I are going to write down out New Years Resolution."

"Maddie," Ginny said skeptically, "New Years isn't until the end of December, you skipped quite a few holidays."

Maddie gave her friend a funny look, "School New Year, I find it makes more sense because if you do it on actual New Years, then you have already gone through half of the school year. Besides, as you change grades you also change ambitions, so mine makes more sense."

Ginny just laughed as Maddie let out a huge yawn. Quickly, Maddie wrote something down and reached for a blue shoebox under her bed. Out of the shoebox she pulled a small, black tube. When she opened it, Ginny realized it was bright, Barbie doll red lipstick.

"Do I even want to know?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Watch and see." Maddie smirked. She then put on a nice layer of lipstick, folded up the paper so it was a heart, and kissed it, leaving a nice, bright red lip mark. "Tada!"

Ginny just laughed as Maddie rubbed the lipstick off with her sleeve.

Suddenly, a loud voice called Maddie down. Ginny used this time to think of what her New Years Resolution would be.

_  
I've got a new years resolution  
I think I know what I've gotta do  
I've got a new years resolution getttin over you  
I've got some old friends I think I'm losing  
I've got some new ones that I'm not talking to  
But all of my new years resolutions are getting old to you_

But could she really get over Harry? He was her first love, her only love. The first time she saw his bright emerald eyes, she was mesmerized. He was always so nice, so warm, even when he thought the entire world was working against him...

When Ginny caught the snitch that fateful Quidditch Cup, the first thing she thought of was how happy Harry would be. How proud he would be of Ginny winning. So once she was in the common room for the party, she would look at the portrait hole at least twice a minute, waiting for him to come. For a while, she just sat waiting for him to come, but when he didn't she started taking to many people.

Finally, when she heard Ron yelling at the doorway, she turned and saw Harry, a big grin on her face. She couldn't help but run towards him at full speed. Then, she didn't know why nor if he even had thought about it before, but Harry kissed her. It was the start of the happiest time of her life.__

So here's to the love  
The love that we had  
Here's to the time  
The good and the bad  
Here's to the ones you never forget  
Here's to the year that we had

Ginny remembered the day of Dumbledore's funeral. Before it, she was very depressed, and yes, some of it was because of Dumbledore, but ever since a few nights before, she had a growing fear in her stomach. The death of Dumbledore, Sirius, Cedric, they were all getting to Harry harder then running into a brick wall.

She knew he was going to end it soon, that's why she spent the night before the funeral crying herself to sleep, hoping even though it's the end of this relationship, it wouldn't be the end of him and her. She may have only been 15 when dating him, but she knew this was far more then infatuation.

So when the time came when he ended it, she was ready. Obviously it was a very inopportune time, but Harry never had the best timing. He was the idiot who kissed her in front of not only the entire Gryffindor house, but her older brother.__

I gotta find a new solution  
For all of the ghosts that keep haunting me  
I gotta get some absolution  
For all I failed to be  


Even though she had come to terms with the break up, it didn't make it hurt any less. Sure, on the outside she didn't seem like the weeping kind, most people suspected having so many older brothers made her stronger, but it truly taught her how to hide her emotions.

And she used to rarely use her control over her emotions before, but when Harry left her, she just couldn't take it. Why did he have to be so noble?

Plus, he wasn't returning to Hogwarts this year, she could try and move on with the countless boys who would date her, but not only would that be betraying Harry, she'd be betraying her heart.

_  
So here's to the love  
The love that we had  
Here's to the time  
The good and the bad  
Here's to the ones you never forget  
Here's to the year that we had  
_

"Ginny," Harry had whispered in her ear on one of their midnight strolls around the castle.

"What?" She whispered back, unsure of why the two were whispering.

"You're beautiful," Harry smiled. She couldn't help but blush, damn her Weasley traits! "Especially when you blush." Only causing Ginny to blush even more.

"Can we go get some food?" Ginny randomly inquired minutes later. She didn't really want food, she just wanted to walk farther so she could stay under his protective arm.

"Sure, we'll get some chocolate strawberries from the kitchens." Harry suggested her favorite food, only causing her heart to melt even more. But then he suddenly stopped and turned towards her. "Ginny, I just want to let you know, if anything ever happens to me, I want you to keep this and remember me."

Ginny opened the small box he handed to her and gasped. Inside was a silver necklace with a silver lightning bolt on it. The lightning bolt was made of silver, but had a small emerald part in the middle. Almost the same emerald as Harry's eyes, but not as bright.

_  
The break ups  
The makeups  
The birth and the death  
The peaceful solution that war never helps  
The mistakes you make the heart you break  
A memory that never goes away  
_

Ginny grasped the lightning bolt and played with it as she thought of other possible resolutions. She could loose a few pounds, or eat better. She could resolve to get better grades, be nicer, learn more hexes, but then giving up Harry flashed in her mind again.

She needed to get over him, he wasn't worth it.

But, then that kiss she gave him for his birthday popped into her mind. Never, not even with him, had she experienced a kiss like that before. So much passion, need, and maybe even love filled that kiss, she doubted anything could be better.

_  
I've got a new years resolution  
I think I know what I've gotta do_

Ginny sighed in defeat. Nothing was as good as giving up Harry, noting made even a close attempt at being as needed as getting over Harry was. And since he wasn't going to be at Hogwarts this year, it would make life so much easier.__

So here's to the love  
The love that we had  
Here's to the time  
The good and the bad  
Here's to the freinds you never forget  


Ginny grabbed the lavender piece of paper, and began to say the words as she wrote them. "My New Years Revolution for this year is to give up on Harry Potter." Once that was done, she sat back and took a few deep breaths, controlling her emotions. She would not cry over Harry Potter ever again.

_So here's to the love  
The love that we shared  
And when it all ends we're never prepared  
Here's to the friends you never forget  
Here's to the year that we had  
Here's to the year that we had_

"Goodbye Harry," Ginny whispered as she slowly folded the paper into a heart shape. She then put on some of the bright red lipstick, kissed the paper, and let her lips linger. She then wiped away a tear, placed the paper in the shoebox, and then ran downstairs after Madeline.

_Here's to the year that we had_

Years later, when Madeline opened the resolutions with all her friends around, Ginny was beyond happy to find her resolution broken.


End file.
